Gohan
Son Gohan is the one of the deuteragonists of the of the famous anime/manga series, Dragon Ball. He is the son of series protagonist Son Goku. Background Firstborn of Son Goku and Chi-Chi. He began as an easily frightened four year old. However, even at such an early age, he possessed tremendous hidden strength in the form of a "hidden potential" that manifested in moments of extreme emotion, namely anytime the kid lost himself in anger such as during Goku's and Piccolo's fight against Raditz. Although he began as very shy and easily frightened boy, after spending a year training with Piccolo, he grew strong and brave, gradually tapping into more and more of his hidden strength, until the culmination of his arc came at the climax of the Cell arc, where he ascended into a Super Saiyan 2. 7 years after the defeat of Cell, Gohan was protecting the city in his superhero alias, the Great Saiyaman, he was also going to Orange Star High School where he met his future wife, Videl Satan. When the threat of Majin Buu came Gohan, really wasn't very effective since during the downtime between the Cell and Buu arcs, Gohan's power had decreased what? making him unable to even transform into a Super Saiyan 2, that changed after about a year after Kid Buu had died when Gohan wanted to train with Piccolo to regain the power he had as an adolescent. Powers & Abilities *'Flight': The user manipulates their ki so that they can defy gravity, levitate, and fly at high speeds. *'Swordsmanship': *'Body Destruction': Gohan charges through the opponent, ripping a hole in them. *'Quiet Rage': Gohan punches his opponent up in the air and flies after them to knock them to the ground with a hand chop. Then he teleports to the ground and kicks the falling opponent back up into the air. *'Soaring Dragon Strike': Gohan, in his Super Saiyan 2 form, attacks the opponent with a hook punch and uppercut with whitish-blue energy streaks flying off the punches. Used this attack against Perfect Cell. *'Ultimate Soaring Dragon Strike': A more powerful version of the Soaring Dragon Strike used by Gohan in his Super Saiyan 4 form. *'Explosive Demon Impact': Gohan attacks the opponent with a kick to their face and another kick to their stomach. *'Ultimate Knuckle': A single punch with the back of the fist used to stun an opponent. *'Burst Rush': Ultimate Gohan kicks the opponent up into the air and flies up and attacks with a barrage of punches before sending them flying upward. He then flies after the opponent and knocks them into the ground, where he finally blasts them with a Super Kamehameha. *'Hidden Potential': Gohan charges an energy sphere around his body and fires a large energy wave while flying towards the opponent. He used this attack to destroy a large boulder he was thrown at by Piccolo. *'Masenko': Gohan's first and most used attack. Its origins are from Piccolo, who presumably taught the attack to Gohan while training together in the wilderness, although this is never shown. He holds his hands crossed with the palms facing forward above his head, creating a yellow-colored energy sphere. Then he throws his hands forward and fires the yellow beam, with the beam's pattern almost similar to the Kamehameha. **'Double Masenko': A variation of the Masenko in which Gohan fires two Masenko blasts out of his hands at his left and right sides. **'Super Masenko' – A more powerful version of the Masenko. Gohan fires a larger and more powerful Masenko that inflicts greater damage than a normal Masenko. **'Hyper Masenko' – A one-handed Masenko. **'Ultimate Masenko': The strongest version of the Masenko. ***'Masendan': An attack used in the Frieza Saga. Gohan holds his hands to his head like the regular Masenko, but then charges up for much longer until the attack forms an energy ball. He then throws the ball like a grenade, causing an explosion. ***'Gekiretsu Madan': Gohan releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. **'Explosive Madan': A short range version of the Masenko. ***'Super Explosive Madan': A more powerful version of the Explosive Madan used by Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 state. ****'Hyper Masenko Wave': An advanced version of the Hyper Masenko used by Super Saiyan 3 Gohan. *'Tenma Defense': A green energy shield that protects Gohan from any incoming attacks as powerful as the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly. *'Special Beam Cannon': A very powerful beam fired by charging a lot of energy into your index and middle finger in front of your forehead and then extending your arm to fire. *'Golden Dome Attack': Gohan creates a giant golden energy shield, condenses it, and fires it as a massive energy wave. *'Kamehameha': After training with Goku in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan masters this attack, along with the Super Saiyan levels. He holds his hands near one of his sides, creating a shiny, blue energy ball. Then he throws his palms forward to fire the beam. **'Super Kamehameha': An upgraded version of the Kamehameha. The hand movements to perform the attack is the same as the Kamehameha, however the charging time takes longer due to more ki energy being put into it. **'Ultimate Kamehameha': A stand-charging version of the Kamehameha used by Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Gohan used it to repel Perfect Cell's Kamehameha from hitting the Earth. It is additionally used by Ultimate Gohan in several video games. **'Twin Dragon Shot': Gohan puts his hands at his sides and says the syllables "Kameha...", then he charges a blue energy sphere in each hand as he draws his hands forward and says the last syllables "meha!" while he releases the energy spheres and backs away while maintaining the energy spheres' shape and movement. The energy spheres can be controlled using arm movement to be fired against the opponent. **'Electric Kamehameha': Gohan fires a golden flashing version of the Kamehameha. He uses this attack in his Super Saiyan 2 to try and destroy the Sealed Ball containing Majin Buu, to no effect. He uses the attack again in his ultimate form during his battle against Super Buu. **'Justice Kamehameha': A spherical version of the Kamehameha used by Gohan in his Great Saiyaman outfit. He uses this attack in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn to blast away a crowd Zombies, scattering rotting parts everywhere. *'Super Explosion Wave': Gohan stands charging energy around his body, then they explode with a gigantic energy sphere around their body. If the foe comes in contact with the Super Explosive Wave, it will deal much greater damage than the normal Explosive Wave. It can also be used for defense and offense at the very same time. *'Blaster Meteor': Gohan unleashes multiple blasts from his body. *'Full Power Energy Barrage Wave' – Used by Gohan against Hirudegarn in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. It is a combination of rapid fired energy waves. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley': When Gohan uses this technique he cups his hands together similar to the Kamehameha. *'Mouth Energy Wave': An energy wave fired from the mouth. Used in his Great Ape form. *'Telekinesis': When a thug launched a missile at him, Gohan (as the Great Saiyaman) telekinetically pushed it back to him. *'Ki Sense': Gohan can sense power levels like many other characters in the series. *'Super Breath': Gohan used a far less powerful version by accident in a filler episode of Dragon Ball Z when he accidentally blew away his birthday cake. Alternate Forms GohanGreatApeSaiyansSagaK01.png| Great Ape Gohan_ssj2_t_a_by_jeanpaul007-d3g3yw0-718x1024.png|Super Saiyan Gohan Adult_Gohan_(Super_Saiyan_2).png|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan Ultimate_Gohan.png|Ultimate Gohan SS3Gohan.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Gohan SS4Gohan.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Gohan Great Ape This transformation occurs when a Saiyan, or half-Saiyan in Gohan's case, with a tail looks directly at a full moon, or something that simulates its effects, such as Vegeta's Power Ball. The result is the waves from the moon stimulating a gland in their tails, enabling a seemingly unavoidable transformation. This is a complete genetic transformation, so it greatly affects Gohan's mental state. Because Gohan never had any proper training, Gohan loses all form of mental control, becoming a primal beast. However, since it got cut off at the only time he could grow it, he can no longer access this form Super Saiyan After some intense training with his father, Gohan became a Super Saiyan. After Gohan has his potential unlocked by Old Kai, his Super Saiyan form became much stronger due to his base form having been powered up. Still in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku and Gohan trained even longer to access a form more powerful than Super Saiyan Grade 3, this form is known as Super Saiyan Full Power. This mastery of the Super Saiyan enables full control over the energy output and consumption, completely diminishing strain on the body. Super Saiyan 2 Gohan was the first and the youngest character in the series to reach Super Saiyan 2, achieving it at the age of 9. This occurred when his dormant power was fully awakened through his rage at Perfect Cell for hurting his friends and killing the peaceful Android 16 (though it was revealed in an anime-only flashback by Goku that Gohan actually achieved the transformed state while training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but was too exhausted to maintain the form). One thing is quite noticeable when he in particular manifests this transformation: his nature is prone to complete change, giving him an almost sadistic sense of mind. This is completely opposite of his natural reluctance and innocence when he is not transformed. The most noted example of this happening is his desire to watch Perfect Cell suffer before he was going to kill him, while prior to ascending to Super Saiyan 2, he made it quite clear that he did not want to hurt or even fight Cell, let alone kill him. Ultimate Gohan This power-up is when the full extent of his dormant capacities are released, in this state he is referred to as Ultimate Gohan (究極のごはん). This power up was achieved by a special ceremony performed by Old Kai. Although technically this ability is not exclusive to Gohan alone as the ceremony can be used to unlock anyone's sleeping powers, his was unusual in the amount of time it took to unlock due to his amazing potential. Thanks to his potential unlock, his base form becomes much stronger - eclipsing that of Gotenks in his Super Saiyan 3 form - and thus his Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 forms power up as well, with his Super Saiyan form's appearance also altering slightly. Gohan activates this ability in a similar fashion to the Super Saiyan transformation and only subtle differences are present, including more pronounced facial features, more upright hair, similar to Super Saiyan 2, and a large, white aura, his Potential Unleashed state acting as the equivalent - and granting the same amount of power - to a hypothetical Super Saiyan 3 form achievable by Gohan. After five years without any training however Ultimate Gohan proved it to be difficult to access his full power, despite him trying to do so. Still, even in his base form, he possesses power greater than the Super Namekian Piccolo and on par with Tagoma thanks to the potential unlock. Pushing his power to maximum as a Super Saiyan proved great enough for Goku to sense him from Beerus' planet, but quickly over-stressed Gohan's body and left him in a near-death state. Super Saiyan 3 (Non-Canon) Although Gohan does not transform into a Super Saiyan 3 in the original manga/anime, he attains this form in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the fourth mission of the God Mission series (GDM4). Like his future counterpart, his Super Saiyan 3 form also possesses two hair bangs instead of just one unlike his father. He is also seen using Piccolo's outfit, including his cape, exactly the one he wore during the Cell Games except in a bigger size. In this form, he also attains a new technique called Hyper Masenko Wave, which is a stronger version of the Masenko technique. This transformation is a result of what would've happened if Gohan continued to train under Piccolo in the years following the Cell Games. Super Saiyan 4 (Non-Canon) Gohan achieves this form in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes since the fifth mission of the God Mission series (GDM5). In this form, Gohan's hair grows identically to Goku's and Vegeta's and he has his bang back (although in the same position he has during the "Ultimate" state). Red fur appears covering the upper part of his body and he wears a died purple pants with Piccolo's shoes. He also gains a new technique called Ultimate Flying Dragon Fist, which he punches the opponent and then he launches an uppercut with an image of a dragon hitting the opponent very fast. Feats Strength * Even as a young child, he had enough power to destroy a small mountain. * Gohan destroyed the Makyo Star in the Garlic Jr. Arc (although it's more likely that it is a rogue planet. * In his Super Saiyan 2 form, his power was enough to take Super Perfect Cell down, however he was handicapped by the remaining force of Super Perfect Cell's attack on Vegeta. * Had enough power to surprise Beerus for a few seconds. * His base form currently is as powerful as Piccolo Speed *Easily outsped Super Buu. Durability *Has taken an immeasurable amount of beatings from every villain from Nappa to Frieza in the Revival 'F' Saga. Skill *In the Revival F Saga, Frieza notes that Gohan in base form could easily take out all of his soldiers. *It is heavily implied that until the Battle of Gods Saga that Ultimate Gohan is the Ultimate Dragon Ball character, being smarter than Piccolo and Stronger than SS3 Goku and SS3 Gotenks. *Defeated Bojack. *In Dragon Ball online, Gohan was able to research all of the martial arts, organizing them in his book Groundbreaking Science. *Despite not having trained consistently, Vegeta stated that Gohan's potential exceeded both Goku's and his own, even though they had attained the Super Saiyan Blue form. *Received training from some of the best fighters around including Piccolo, his father, as well as the Supreme Kais. *Defeated and eliminated Botamo, Obuni, Pirina & Sasori (w/Piccolo), Anilaza (Paparoni, Bollarator, Koitsukai, & Panchia fused together) (w/Goku, Vegeta, Android 17, & Frieza), & Dyspo (w/Frieza) in the Tournament of Power. Weaknesses *Very pacifistic, especially compared to other Saiyans *Alot of his more powerful forms were achieved through training, but in the current series, Gohan has been training a lot less. *Neglected his training after the Cell Games, leaving him much weaker than he was during the fight with Cell. *dodge *If his power exceeds that of his opponent, he often becomes drunk on his own power (such as against Perfect Cell and Super Buu) Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Ki Users Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Sword Users Category:Dragon Ball Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Martial Artists Category:Superheroes Category:Telekinetics Category:Completed Profiles Category:Shueisha Category:Human Hybrids Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Pure Good Category:Protagonists Category:Lawful Good Category:Humans